


sober or drunk (you're the only thing on my mind)

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: “You’re Chloe and I’m hot.” Chloe giggles, earning a raised eyebrow and almost amused smile from the officer.or,Chloe's drunken art gets interrupted by her arrest but she passes the time flirting with Officer Mitchell.





	sober or drunk (you're the only thing on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... i'm going to be honest, i have no idea what this is but i've been rewatching brooklyn nine nine and i had an idea lmao

Chloe Beale doesn’t get drunk often, in fact, the last time she found herself more than tipsy was at her cousin Becky’s wedding six years ago, sure, she was fifteen and it was after only four half glasses of champagne but it counts.

 

The music was thumping, the beat resonating off the walls as a bar full of college students danced the night away around her, she had a red cup with a concoction of liquor inside in her hand as she dodged and dove past flailing arms and bad dancing, she scanned the surrounding area trying to find her friends – the familiar blonde ponytail or the top of a brunette’s head weren’t easy to spot in the house – she didn’t even know who owned the place. She stopped in the hallway, breathing in the smoke from cigarettes and downed the rest of her drink in one, grimacing as the mixture of tequila and vodka burnt the back of her throat as she dropped the cup to the floor. Her head was spinning and she pondered whether she was in fact a lightweight as Stacie had so brashly pointed out when Chloe started giggling incessantly four drinks ago.

 

The room was spinning, in its neon paint that had been smeared across the walls, the different accents, the different college stories that were being repeated, Chloe stumbled through the hallway, grabbing hold of the banister that led down to the cellar of the house with as much strength as she could muster before she tumbled over the other side and down (what is definitely) an unsafe set of stairs. Chloe ignored the arm of the guy in the green, Hawaiian shirt and managed to make her way outside to the patio before she fell into Aubrey’s arms, knocking the drink in her hand over her pristine, white, sundress.

 

“Chloe!” Aubrey screeches, dropping the cup to the floor as she glares at Chloe who backs up, giving Aubrey her best sheepish smile. “What the hell? You ruined my dress Chloe!” Aubrey whines as she pulls at the dress that is now so soaked it’s clinging to her in an unflattering fashion.

 

Chloe just laughs, hiccupping as she loses her balance, spinning frantically before she inadvertently slams herself into the wall to keep her balance, still, the goofy smile doesn’t leave her lips for a second.

 

Aubrey is dabbing a napkin on her dress whilst Chloe breathes as deeply through her nose as she possibly can, wheezing and coughing loudly before she leans back against the wall, her head pressed against the wall as she stares at Aubrey, a lopsided smile on her face as the glass door slides open from beside Chloe causing her to jump as Stacie walks out, a bottle of beer in her hand.

 

“’Sup?” Stacie looks between Aubrey and Chloe. “On a scale of one to ten-?”

 

“Eleven.” Aubrey grumbles, glancing between Chloe and Stacie for a second before continuing to dab at her dress. “Without a doubt, she’s an _eleven_.”

 

Chloe doesn’t know how she was roped into doing shots with football players from Ohio State University but she’s killing them, there’s tequila, vodka, and pretty sure a concoction of the remainder of every single bottle of liquor left on the kitchen counter at that time but Chloe downs eight shots before everybody else and she’s victorious in her dance afterwards, swaying her hips with her arms above her heads as she points at each guy individually and makes an L on her forehead, sticking her tongue out for the immature effect.

 

 

Three things happen that night after Chloe does shots.

 

First of all, she’s pushed into a beer pong content in a disgusting basement that has enough dust in the air to give her seven asthma attacks in a row but she ignores that when a Clemson football jersey is thrown at her and a baseball cap is pushed down onto her head backwards; she gets into a character she never knew existed and she’s pinging the balls into every cup on the opposing team, she’s cheering, she’s smug and she’s too drunk to remember the name of the girl standing too close next to her.

 

Second of all, just twelve minutes later she finds herself in only her jeans and her bra as she stands on the edge of the swimming pool in the backyard, she has people chanting her name from all angles and the backyard is spinning as she throws her arms up, doing the peace sign to each side of her before she backs up, takes the longest run up and cannonballs into the pool so hard that the water splashes over everybody at the pool ledge and beyond. It takes her a few more seconds to resurface than it would if she was sober – but she doesn’t care, she’s the life of this party.

 

The third is the biggest mystery of the night.

 

A siren is what stops Chloe, she drops the purple graffiti can from her hand, the near empty can clanging against the sidewalk as she turns around – giving the police car parked in front of her a deer caught in headlights expression.

 

“Hands where I can see them.” The officer calls out as she steps out of the vehicle. “Come on dude, hands up.”

 

Chloe panics, the drunkenness of her night’s adventures start to wear off but not as much as she’d probably wished they had in the bright lights of the police vehicle. She’s slow but she eventually puts her hands above her head as the officer approaches her and when she reaches Chloe, Chloe’s breath hitches in her throat.

 

“You’re Chloe and I’m hot.” Chloe giggles, earning a raised eyebrow and almost amused smile from the officer.

 

“You’re under arrest for vandalizing public property.”

 

“ _Ooh_.” Chloe laughs as the officer turns her around to handcuff her. “ _Kinky_.”

 

As soon as her wrists are handcuffed, Chloe lets out an ear-piercing scream as she whips herself around so quickly that the officer nearly stumbles and falls on the icy sidewalk.

 

“You’re _actually_ arresting me?!” Chloe shrieks. “I was just finishing this crap piece!” Chloe fails to plead her case well but she’s not just panicking internally anymore, she’s staring at the officer, leaning forward and poking at her badge. “Officer – Marshall. What are you doing?”

 

“Arresting you.” Her hand is on Chloe’s arm and she’s pulling a more than reluctant Chloe towards the car. “Also, it’s Mitchell.”

 

“That’s a weird name for a girl.” Chloe furrows her eyebrows as she’s bundled into the car.

 

 

XxX

 

 

As it turns out, Chloe Beale is the most annoying person to have ever graced a holding cell or that’s at least Beca’s opinion at three in the morning. She’s sitting at her desk, finishing up on filing Chloe’s report when she hears something dragging against the bars of the cell. Looking over her shoulder, Chloe is dragging her nails across the bars.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“You should’ve thought of that before you vandalized public property.” Beca reiterates, spinning around in her chair to face the cell, Beca’s arms folded over her chest. “I’d get comfortable buddy, you’re going to be here for a while.”

 

“Not if my friends have anything to do with it.” Chloe sasses, sticking her tongue out.

 

Beca cocks one of her eyebrows. “Tell me sunshine, do your friends know where you are currently?”

 

Chloe frowns when she realizes the last time she saw Aubrey and Stacie was before she was dragged downstairs for a game of beer pong – which she crushed by the way.

 

“I get a phone call!” She suddenly exclaims. “I want my phone call!” Chloe demands, trying to hold a hard stare but she’s swaying side to side so visibly that she can barely hold the glare for more than two seconds at a time.

 

“Chill out, chill out.” Beca soothes as she swipes the set of keys from her desk and approaches the holding cell. “All you had to do was ask, sunshine.” Beca tilts her head to the side giving Chloe an overly-faked smile.

 

“I would _so_ kick your ass if you weren’t so hot.” Chloe grumbles and if it was anybody else, Beca probably would’ve been pissed off with the comment but she lets Chloe have it.

 

“I know you would, sweetheart.” Beca muses. “As an officer, I get that a lot.” Beca releases Chloe from the cell and takes her to the phone hanging on the wall. “Call away.”

 

Chloe holds the phone in her hand, hesitating as she tries to remember Aubrey’s phone number, she struggles at first, her mind still clouded by what feels like an entire bottle of tequila still in her system but she finally regains her composure and remembers the number, phoning Aubrey, the conversation is intense and loud and Aubrey says something about being three hours away but she’ll get there as soon as possible.

 

Chloe groans loudly as she hangs up the phone.

 

“Not good?” Beca asks even though she’s pretty sure of the answer. “I’ll take that as a no, come on.”

 

 

An hour passes and Beca’s finally finished with her paperwork for the night when she hears a slurred _Officer Marshall_ being called out from behind her, Beca waits, signing off the final piece of paperwork when the name is called again, so this time she turns around, leaning forward on her knees as she stares at a bleary-eyed Chloe through the cell bars.

 

“What now?”

 

“I’m thirsty.” Chloe whines.

 

“Good to know.” Beca replies, chipping away at the nail polish on her thumb.

 

“I want water.”

 

“What’s the magic word?” Beca asks her, raising her eyebrows as she tightens her ponytail.

 

“Now.” Chloe mutters, pouting at Beca until she gives in (which in all honesty didn’t take much).

 

Beca goes and fills up a cup of water before handing it to Chloe through the bars, she drinks it in a few seconds before smiling.

 

“Are all of your officers as hot as you?” Chloe asks, sticking her arm out through the bar and gripping Beca’s bicep which causes Beca to roll her eyes but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t (sort of) enjoying Chloe’s drunken attention.

 

“That depends-” Beca shrugs. “- What’s your type?”

 

“Hot.”

 

“ _That_ narrows it down.” Beca feigns annoyance as she leans against the cell, well aware that Chloe’s hand is still wrapped around her bicep.

 

 

Chloe is sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her arms wrapped loosely around her legs as she stares at the wall in front of her.

 

“ _Officer Marshall_.” Chloe sings roughly, coughing and leaning forward until Beca turns away from the file she’s reading through.

 

“Yes, sunshine?” Beca smiles as she spins around in her chair, wheeling it over to the holding cell.

 

“Have you ever arrested a serial killer?” Chloe asks and she shuffles her position so that she’s sitting with her legs crossed and leaning forward on her elbows. “Have you ever seen a dead body? Oh my god, have you ever been involved in a drug bust?”

 

“Yes, yes and _yes_.” Beca answers. “I’ve arrested a serial killer, pretty notorious ten years ago, he killed six teenagers at a campsite upstate, I’ve seen multiple dead bodies and no amount of crime shows ever prepare you for the real thing and drug busts are my favorites.”

 

“You’re so cool.” Chloe draws out. “I want to be a police officer but I work at a bar, ever arrested people at bars?”

 

“Honey, that’s like kindergarten for cops, bar fights are my number one Saturday night calling.” Beca laughs as she leans back in her chair.

 

“It’s Saturday?”

 

“Technically it’s Sunday.” Beca corrects.

 

 

Chloe’s leaning against the cell, her arms swinging as she stares at Beca’s back as the officer continues to type up something on her computer.

 

“I’m bored.” Chloe whines loudly. “This is so boring.”

 

“You should’ve thought of that before you got arrested, sunshine.” Beca replies without lifting her eyes from her computer screen.

 

“I was fixing that crap piece, did you _see_ it? It looked like a toddler had done it.” Chloe sighs, throwing her arms up.

 

“That’s offensive to toddlers.” Beca teases and Chloe rolls her eyes at the amusement in Beca’s voice.

 

Chloe stops talking and she just stares at her surroundings, her fellow cellmates are in one corner and if she’s being honest, she’s a tiny bit scared and she needs Beca to get out of her chair and come and talk to her.

 

“Will this stay on my record?” Chloe asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck, my mom’s gonna kill me.” Chloe mumbles. “Will my mom find out?”

 

“If you’re asking me if I’m going to search your mom up on the police database and send her an email telling her how you got arrested with a attached copy of your mug shot then no.”

 

“That’s so reassuring.” Chloe rolls her eyes as she leans against the cell again.

 

“That’s my job, sunshine.” Beca looks over her shoulder this time and smiles at Chloe.

 

Chloe ignores the warm feeling in her chest, blaming it on the vodka.

 

 

An hour later and Chloe’s back calling Beca’s name, actually calling her Beca this time because _Officer Marshall_ was starting to get old. Beca is searching the database when Chloe calls her name for the fourth time so she stops and spins around in her chair, sighing exasperatedly.

 

“What now, Chloe?”

 

“Can I have a piece of paper?” Chloe asks, batting her eyelashes for effect.

 

“Do you want a pen too or just the paper?” Beca asks already standing up and grabbing a spare piece of paper from under the file on her desk, she grabs a pen too because Chloe doesn’t answer before she reaches the cell and hands it to her. “What are you doing?”

 

“Turn around.” Chloe gestures as she tears a small piece of the paper off and leans against Beca’s back as she scribbles something on the paper before folding it up and holding it out to Beca. Beca goes to grab the paper but Chloe snatches her hand back. “You can only have it if you promise not to look at it until I’m out of here.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes but she agrees. “I promise.”

 

Chloe hands her the paper and Beca tucks it into her shirt pocket, patting it for effect until Chloe gives her a satisfied thumbs up.

 

 

XxX

 

 

“Chloe Beale what the fuck have you done?!” Aubrey screeches as she storms into the precinct, hands on her hips with a less than enthusiastic Stacie on her tail. “Arrested?! Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Chloe wakes up from where she’d fallen asleep on the floor, her eyes fluttering as she rubs them, suddenly a lot more wide awake when she sees Aubrey, springing to her feet, she grins wide before slamming a hand against the side of her head when she registers her hangover that settled whilst she was passed out.

 

“It’s not what it sounds like.” Chloe throws her hands up defensively.

 

“Vandalism of public property?” Aubrey has her hands on her hips as she glares through the cell at Chloe.

 

Chloe shrugs. “Okay, so it’s _exactly_ what it sounds like.”

 

“I can’t believe you got arrested for vandalism.” Aubrey scoffs. “I’m so disappointed.”

 

Chloe cowers, crossing her arms over her chest before something else catches her eye and it’s the fact that the chair that Beca was sitting in when she fell asleep is now being occupied by a man at least ten years older than her and she frowns.

 

“Just come on, I’ve paid your stupid bail.” Another officer comes up to the holding cell and slides it open, letting Chloe walk out.

 

Aubrey storms ahead but Stacie hangs back, holding her hand out to Chloe.

 

“Nice.”

 

Chloe slaps her hand.

 

“Chloe! Stacie!” Aubrey yells.

 

Chloe and Stacie are walking across the parking lot when Chloe notices a brunette getting into a black Audi not too far to the left and before both Stacie and Aubrey can stop her, Chloe’s jogging over to the car and stopping Beca from getting in the car with her hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m free.” Chloe smiles. “Thanks for – you know.”

 

“Letting you annoy me, keep me three hours late, or arresting you in the first place?” Beca rattles off reasons.

 

“Three hours?” Chloe frowns as she asks. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s cool, sunshine; you’re one of the better ones.” Beca plays it off coolly, her arm resting on top of her car door.

 

“Still-” Chloe smiles shyly. “- Thanks for making my first jail experience a pretty good one.”

 

“Your first, huh?” An amused smile tugs at the corners of Beca’s lips. “If that’s the case-” Beca leans closer, a smirk now playing on her lips. “- Make sure the next time you get arrested, you’re in my jurisdiction”

 

“Officer Mitchell are _you_ flirting with me?” Chloe asks, feigning outrage but she’s unable to stop the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

Beca scoffs. “I don’t date criminals.”

 

“I was making it better!” Chloe exclaims.

 

“Sure you were, sunshine.” Beca smirks as she leans back against her car. “I think you did a wonderful job but the law states otherwise.”

 

“Laws are stupid.” Chloe grumbles.

 

“I’m going to pretend as though you didn’t just say that.” Beca laughs.

 

“Chloe!” Aubrey shouts across the parking lot.

 

“Don’t look at that piece of paper until I’m gone, okay, bye.” Chloe hugs Beca so quickly that by the time Beca’s realized it’s happening, Chloe has let go and is running across the parking lot screaming _fuck hangovers_ at the top of her voice.

 

Beca just laughs and shakes her head as she gets into her car, pulling out the slip of paper from her shirt pocket and unfolding it. It’s a phone number with the words _call me officer Marshall_ scrawled on it, barely understandable but Beca knows exactly what it says.


End file.
